This invention relates to absorbent pads and, more particularly, to absorbent pads able to assume and maintain a variety of conformations.
Absorbent pads find many common uses, such as in the containment of bodily fluids. The ability of an absorbent pad to maintain close contact with a fluid-bearing surface is thus a key determinant of its efficacy in this regard. Diapers, bandages, and feminine hygiene products such as panty shields and sanitary napkins provide examples of absorbent pads employed in the containment of bodily fluids.
In addition, these and other types of absorbent pads are often designed for contact with highly-contoured surfaces such as those found on the human body. Given the great variation in shape between different portions of the human anatomy and the further, often pronounced, variation between different individuals with respect to even the same body region, the importance attached to the ability of such products to assume and maintain a variety of shapes becomes apparent.
Equally important in the containment of emanating fluids is the ability of an absorbent pad to maintain close proximity with the fluid-bearing surface. For example, it is known in the art that reasonably good placement can be obtained by affixing the napkin to the woman's undergarment, typically through the use of adhesives. Unfortunately, however, such attachment means are often subject to failure and, moreover, contribute nothing to the napkin's retention of a conformation closely approximating the unique and characteristic contours of the woman's physique.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to produce absorbent pads which may be individually conformed by the user so establish improved fit and comfort. It is a further object of this invention to produce absorbent pads at low cost. It is a another object of this invention to produce absorbent pads which can be disposed to assume a wide variety of body hugging conformations. It is yet another object of this invention to produce absorbent pads able to maintain such conformations. It is still another object of this invention to produce such absorbent pads having means of maintaining close proximity with contoured, fluid-bearing surfaces.